Truth can hurt
by VampireGurl1990
Summary: What can Abby do when she overhears a conversation that she was never meant to hear? Does she tell her best friend or leave him in the dark?


-1 "Abby! Caroline and me are going to go out and see that new movie! Be back later!" Connor and Caroline were always going out to see new movies or going to some exhibit that everyone knew Connor would enjoy. That was once me and his thing, well until he brought her home from the movie store. To think I leave him alone one time and he picks up some girl. Even worse, some girl that was no where near his league.

From my window I could see them walking out of my building and across the street. She never he held his hand when they walked. She never even kissed him. Or at least from what I had seen. What kind of girlfriend gives the cold shoulder to the typical "couple-ly thing"?

She didn't even look like the type of girl who liked they same things as him. She was the biggest girl I had ever seen. She would come over here and be wearing frills and glamour and start talking about Star Wars or about horror movies with flesh eating zombies. Really that was more of my thing, well besides the Star Wars. I am the rough and tumble girl who should be fascinated in horror movies for more than this girl.

But they looked good together. I really hate to admit that. She makes him happy that's all I care about. Nothing else really matters.

With a very ungraceful landing, Rex flew to my side and looked up at me with his cute but curious look. "I don't know what it is Rex that he sees in her. I really don't." I quickly patted Rex's rough head before pushing myself off my bed in search of something to do. I mean there was always that work I needed to catch-up on but I really needed Connor's help to get that done. He was the technical one. I am the one that know the information about the animals. I could always just write the notes down that he needed and he could transfer them over later.

As quickly as the thought came to me I found a notepad and a pen, scribbling down whatever information was needed to be put in the files. Years being a Zoologist really paid off in this field.

However, the flat was way to quiet without Connor's hysterical laugh or even his rambling about nonsense when he talked to me or Caroline. Even listening to Caroline talk was better then the silence that over came my flat.

Without a second thought I reached over to the stereo next to my bed, turning up the music. Rex still resuming his position in the window started to bob his head back and forth in dancing movements to the beat. I had to laugh at the sight of him. Never in my life had I seen any animal react that way to music.

***

I had totally forgotten about the notes I was working on as I too got into the music. Me and Rex made our way through the house singing and dancing to the songs that filled the flat.

We must have been going for a few hours because I suddenly her a familiar laugh from behind me.

There staring at me and Rex were Connor and Caroline, both with a large smile plastered across there face. I could feel the heat grow in my face. I was practically making a fool out of myself in front of Caroline. I could careless about doing so in front of Connor because he had no problem doing so in front of me.

"Umm, how long have you been…"

"We just walked in," Caroline answered quickly.

"Okay." My focus shot from Caroline to Connor, who still had his famous Temple goofy smile across his face. "So how was the movie?" The heat was still built up in my face. I was searching for any reason to get my mind off of what just happened. And to get Connor to do anything but look like he was mocking me.

"It was okay," Caroline stated in a very unconvincing voice.

"Yeah, it was not the best. I have definitely seen better. We couldn't even stay through the whole thing. We left about a hour into it and just walked around. We first went to the pier and got some coffee. And we walked along the shore. Then we decided we would come back here and seen if we could find a better movie here." Connor and his long winded explanations. "Apparently we weren't wrong." He started to laugh once again.

I lunged at him ready to deck him for that comment. He quickly backed away from me and ran around the table putting it between himself and I. "You are going to get it Connor I promise you that." This just made him laugh louder.

After about ten minutes of me chasing Connor around I became bored of it. There was no point in seriously maiming him, especially not when Caroline was watching. However, I couldn't let him off the hook without some fun. I ran at him like I was going to hit him but as he dodged me I just smiled and walked into the kitchen like I had done nothing. "Where you going Abby?"

"Getting some water. I am beat." I heard Connor's laugh once again. That boy could find humor in anything.

I found my way over to the fridge, looking for a bottle of water, and also to grab some greens for Rex. To my honest discovery, the fridge had nothing in it. There were no bottles of water and very little to offer Rex in greens.

I had to remember to go out and buy more food for everyone.

I, instead, turned to the cabinet to grab a glass from the shelf. I had to settle for the facet water. It wasn't extremely cold but it was enough to take the heat away from my face.

Peering back into the living area where I had left Connor and Caroline, I found Caroline by herself. Connor must have run off to see if he could actually find a movie that they could enjoy. Caroline was just walking to each of the reptile tanks in my flat looking at the scaled animals.

It was fascinating how much of a girl this woman could pull off looking but then how much she had more masculine tendencies. Most girly-girls, like she appeared, would have mentioned how disgusting the reptiles were. Not Caroline. She just stared at them like they were the most wondrous animals in the world.

I hopped up on the counter as I watched Caroline make her way over to Rex last. He looked up at her with a hopeful glance as she reached out to pat him. As her hand glided across his scale head I could see shivers run down his spine. I had to hold back a slight giggle at the sight.

"What they would give me to see the sight of you. I would most likely be rich. A prehistoric creature. That is what he was hiding from me. Both of them are just losers chasing after there own tales. Especially him. He thinks I even have feelings for him, but no, I was paid to go out with him. To find out what he was running after. What they were all running after. He's just a pawn beneath my thumb." I couldn't believe it. Caroline was not even in love with Connor. She was using him. She was using him to get to us.

I was ready to kill her. Ready to kick her right out of my flat and to never let her back in. But if I did so then Connor would never forgive me. Well, he would but not soon enough. I had to let him just deal with the consequences I guess. But if she even hurts a scale on Rex's…

"Here we go. This should be better then that stupid rubbish from the theater." I saw Connor bounce down the stairs with a box in his hand. This was too much for me. I had to leave. The more I looked at that back-stabber Caroline the more I wanted to just grab her and kick her out.

I slid off the counter, but not without knocking the glass off in the process. It shattered on the ground at my feet. I couldn't move or else I was going to step on glass. "Oi, Abby! You okay?" Connor quickly appeared in the doorway to the kitchen. Concern was written across his face.

"Yeah Connor, I'm fine. I just knocked a glass over that's all." As carefully as I could I leaned down to gather the shards. They were slippery being doused in water. They kept slipping through my finger and chiming as they hit the ground once again. Connor sat across from me, watching me try to pick up all the pieces.

"Abby, are you okay? Seriously now." I stared him straight in the eyes and, before I could stop myself, shook my head. But I couldn't tell him the truth. That would just kill him. "Connor, I'm fine. I just think we should get those files done that we need to catch-up on."

He gave me a strange look. "That is what it upsetting you? Files that we need to catch-up on?" I slowly nodded insuring that I was voluntarily answering. "Abby, why don't you let me clean this up. You go lie down. I think you over heated your brain."

"One problem with that Connor. I can't move. There is glass around me." He motioned for me to stand up straight. When we were both standing at our fullest, he reached across to me and grabbed me around the waist. Automatically, my hand rested on his arms and he told me to jump. As hard as I could jump, he swung me to the other side of the pile of glass. "Thanks Connor." He just nodded at me and focused his attention back to the glass. For a few seconds, I just watched him carefully pick up the pieces of glass with his fingers.

"Abby, go lie down."

Slowly, I backed out of the kitchen. What was I to do about this new knowledge I discovered about Caroline? I couldn't tell Connor. But I had to tell someone. Well, not about Rex. I would get in trouble if the ARC and Nick if I did so.

"What happened in there Abby?" I turned to find Caroline standing right behind me with the fakest look of concern I had ever seen. It took everything in me to restrain myself from hitting her. "I broke my glass of water as I was getting off the counter. It is not a big deal Caroline." I had a little bit too much venom as I spoke to her. But I didn't feel bad when I did. Someone had to show Miss Caroline here that not everyone would take her crap.

Just as easily as I made it into the room, I scooped up Rex and made my way back upstairs.

***

Five minutes later, I heard someone ascending the stairs. However, I didn't lift my head to find out who. It was obvious anyway. No one except me and Connor came up the stairs. Everyone else would just call up and have us come down.

"How are you Abby?" If he only knew how much it was eating me up. "I'm fine Connor."

"No you are not. Why are these files bugging you so much?" I had to fight back a smile. He honestly thinks that I am upset over files. That is one thing I love about Connor. He is so oblivious. Might as well play along. "Because if we don't stay on top of these files then they are just going to pile up and we will end up becoming overwhelmed."

Sadly, he fell for it.

"Okay, how about this? Let me spend a little while longer with Caroline and later you and me will sit down and lessen our work load. Okay? Will that work?" No, that wouldn't help but it was better than to have to deal with both Caroline and paper work. "Yeah, Connor."

He smiled at me, which for some reason made me melt. As fast as he came he was up and leaving. "Oh yeah. Here, I got you another glass of water. Try not to break this one."

I couldn't help but laugh. "I will try." He widened his smile as he slowly back out of my room.

I had to tell someone about Caroline. There must be someone that I could talk to. I looked over at Rex who had circled himself on my window in the sun. That was it.

I flung myself off my bed to find my boots. I was going to find the one person I knew would listen to me.

***

I arrived at the ARC within minutes. He had to be here. I had never known the guy to have a life outside of this job. But then again, he has enough of a life to get mixed in with Helen.

I looked around the building at his typical locations. And as the saying goes, I found him in the last place I looked. He was in the ARC armory checking the guns that were stored in the back of the truck. "Seriously, you someday have to go somewhere that no one would ever expect to find you in order to not be found."

"Well, if I knew people were looking for me I would take that to heart." He didn't even look up from what he was doing. It was almost like he knew I was there. "Are you just going to stand there and stare?" I found that to be my cue to enter. I took my place in front of him straddling the bench.

"Are you busy?" He looked up at me like I was crazy. "Abby, does it look like I am busy?" He held up the gun he was recently working on.

"Yes, but I mean to listen. I can't think of anyone else to talk to."

"What about Connor?"

"This involves him."

"I am not getting into love lives."

"That's not it."

"Then what is it?" He met my eyes this time, with some annoyance. I started to over think my decision. But I had already come here to talk so I might as well.

"Earlier I had overheard something that disturbed me." His gaze still hadn't broken from mine and the annoyance had just grown. "What Abby? Are you eavesdropping into conversations that don't concern you?"

"I was getting something from my kitchen and it was a conversation with Connor's back-stabbing girlfriend and Rex." I was shouting at Stephen which got some of my anger out. But it also caused me to mention Rex to him.

"Who is Rex?"

"A pet of mine."

"Is that what disturbed you?" He was completely being serious. "That Connor is dating a crazy girl who likes to talk to animals. If I remember you do the same thing. What was she doing? Flirting with Rex?"

"NO! SHE WAS TELLING REX THAT SHE IS USING CONNOR TO FIND OUT WHAT WE ARE REALLY LOOKING FOR! SHE IS GOING TO TELL THEM ABOUT THE ANOMALIES AND EVERYTHING ELSE WE HAVE DISCOVERED!"

Stephen looked taken aback by my shouting but quickly recovered as the information sunk in. "What does she know?"

"That is what I don't know. I don't know what she already does know. I don't know anything really other than what I heard." I once again felt the heat in my face as I came down from my rant.

Without any sign of doing so, Stephen found a bottle of water and handed it to me. I gently thanked him as I slowly sipped some of the water down. He quietly sat there processing the information I had just provided him.

The silence was a bit nerve wrenching for me. I had to start up the conversation again or something. "So, what do you think I should do?" Still he didn't answer.

"That must have been what Helen has been warning me about," he whispered to himself.

"Stephen?"

"Have you talked to Connor about it yet?"

"No. I was afraid that he would not believe me and get mad at me. I couldn't live with myself if I ever got him angry at me." I looked down at the bench I was straddling. I knew that my answer was not a good one, but it was true.

"You should tell Connor what you heard. Let him decide what to do about the information." I nodded in acknowledgement to his suggestion. I was just not sure if it was the best option.

"Thanks Stephen." I rose from my position and made my way to leave.

"What happened to your hand?"

"What?" I stopped dead in my step.

"Your hand. What happened to it?" I examined my hands to find what Stephen was referring to. There on my right hand I had tiny cuts across my fingertips. "I was sitting on the counter when I overheard Caroline. When I slid off the counter I knocked a glass off with me. It shattered and I must have cut my hand up as I picked up the pieces."

"So what course of action were you thinking?"

"What?"

"Abby, I have never seen you get so distressed over anything before. Or at least so distressed that you are careless. And apparently you cam to me for a reason."

"What other choice did I have?"

"Talk to Cutter. Confront Caroline. Talk to Connor. Leave it alone." He had a point there. I could have done any of those instead of coming to him. But somehow I thought that coming to him would have gotten me much farther.

"I don't know. I was hoping you had an idea."

***

I discovered a few things about Stephen that day, when he finds a situation, or damsel-in-distress, that needs to be handled he will do so in a instant. Also that he rides a motorcycle. I've always seen him in the truck, I never thought that he was the type to ride a bike. Just the thought of being on the back of a bike exhilarated my senses. But he quickly knocked them out of me as he brought my attention back into focus.

He wanted me to bring him to my flat so I could introduce him to Caroline. He said it was because he wanted to know what he was dealing with. I just hoped that I could get Rex out of the way before Stephen saw him. Last thing I needed to worry about was Rex being discovered.

The ride back to my flat seemed to take less time than going to the Arc.

I quickly jumped off the bike and ran to the door and let myself in, leaving the door open for Stephen. I wasn't even aware of where he was behind me, my main priority was to make Rex nonexistent before Stephen could see him.

"Oi, Abby. Is that you?"

"Yes, Connor. And so is Stephen." I ran to find Rex, as did Connor immediately. I couldn't find him downstairs, so I rushed up the stairs to find him fast asleep on my bed. That was a relief but I couldn't take the chance of him waking up. I scooped the sleeping reptile up and walked into the bathroom. There I made a little bed for him our of some towels. I quickly closed the door to insure that he would not escape.

"Hi, Stephen. Um, what brings you here?" I rushed right back down the stairs before Stephen had a chance to answer the question. "He is hear to help me with a problem."

"I promise Stephen, I will help Abby with those files later."

"What files?" Stephen looked at Connor with disgust and then at me.

"Not that problem Connor. I trust that you will." I looked at Stephen with an awkward smile. He didn't seem the least bit amused. "Stephen this is Connor's girlfriend, Caroline." Trying to change the subject. As hospitable as he could manage Stephen extended a hand out in greeting. Caroline plastered on a huge smile when she took his hand in return.

"Abby can talk to you for a second?" Connor cocked his head to the side. I excused myself and followed Connor to the other side of the room. "Do you mind telling me what is going on? Why did you bring Stephen here?"

"I told you he is helping me with a problem."

"What problem? You always come to me when you have a problem."

"Well, this time I needed Stephen." A hurt look came across Connor's face. I didn't want to hurt him. And if I knew I could tell him I would. "He is just going to help me solve this problem. Then he is going back to his own life and me to mine."

"What is the problem? Can you tell me that?"

"No, Connor. I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't understand what the problem is completely either."

"Its not the files?"

"Its not the files."

"Once you know what the problem is, will you tell me?" I wrapped my arms around Connor in a hug. I couldn't bare to see him hurt like this. I just wanted to make all of this go away. "Yes, Connor. I will tell you when I know what the problem is."

We rejoined Stephen and Caroline, who were standing in a very particular silence. "All figured out," Caroline asked in a too perky tone.

"No, but it will be."

Stephen leaded toward me as I watched Connor get closer to Caroline. Quietly he brought my attention to the situation. "Are you sure this is the menacing girlfriend you described? She doesn't seem to bad to me. Not my taste in a girl but not terrible." I looked over at him and nodded. He just shrugged his shoulder. "So where is this Rex you had mentioned to me?" He was addressing everyone at this point.

"You told him about Rex?" Connor looked frightened as he exclaimed the question.

"Yes, Connor. I told him about Rex. He is upstairs asleep. And that is where he is going to stay." I glared at Caroline. She seemed to not have noticed. "He is some kind of flying lizard." And there she goes telling someone that should never know our secret.

"Abby, this wouldn't be the same flying lizard that you saved from the boy right?"

"No," my voice was not convincing at all. He knew automatically that I was lying. "Abby, you were not supposed to keep him." He looked beyond angry at that point. However, he calmed down just as quick. "If it wasn't for the fact that I know that you can care for that animal better than anyone else I would have you reported. Just keep that this out of the wrong hands." He had the same idea I had. He stared at Caroline with his last statement.

"I will Stephen." He stared at Connor then to get his promise. "Oi, mate. I wasn't doing anything wrong."

"Make sure he doesn't get into the wrong hands."

"I will mate."

Stephen turned on his heels then and headed for the door. I looked over at Connor apologetically before chancing after Stephen.

"What was that for? I ask you to help me with her and all that happens is you get pissed at me and Connor?" He didn't say anything just got on his bike. "Stephen."

"What do you expect me to do? Call the police to arrest a woman that isn't doing anything wrong as of now. I didn't say I wouldn't help you. I just can't do anything as of now." He revved the engine of his bike as he was ready to go.

I didn't know how to respond. I knew he was right. There wasn't anything that either of us could do. But I knew I had to do something how.

I walked closer to the bike. Stephen just glared at me like I was insane. "What Abby? What do you want now?" I exhaled slowly trying to take the edge out of my voice.

"Can I get a ride back to the ARC? My car is still there." He dropped his head for a second before helping me on the bike once again.

***

We didn't say anything to each other as was arrived back at the ARC. He just killed the engine of his bike, waited for me to get off, and got off himself. With that he stormed right back into the building without another word.

For me, all of this was building up. I needed to find some way to release it.

My body knew exactly what I needed. I hadn't even came to the conclusion that I should go into the gym when I found myself already there. I wasn't opposed to some time hitting the punching bag. I swiftly removed my jacket, throwing it someplace over my shoulder.

For half an hour straight I beat the bag to death. I could just imagine Caroline's face on the bag and I let my anger loose. How dare she use my best friend as a way to get information? She was going to pay for doing such a thing.

"If you beat that bag anymore then we won't have a punching bag anymore." I jumped as I heard the voice. I quickly turned to find Stephen leaning against the locker holding my jacket. "Wha…"

"I was going to find you to apologize for the way I acted. When I went to my bike I saw your car was still here. So I went in search. Well, you can be found in many places but in the mood you are in today, I figured you'd be either going work in the lab or in here. So I tried here first. And look who I found." He had a sly smirk on his face as he finished his story.

"Okay?"

"Okay, what?"

"You were the one that said you went looking for me to apologize." I had to laugh at that one.

"Oh yeah. Sorry." I nodded at him as to accept his apology.

"I'm sorry, that I yelled at you earlier." I swung at the bag again. It swung back in a groan of agony. "I can't exactly say I was listening until you did," he said in a slightly sad tone. The bag groaned again as I made contact with it. "Can you stop? I think it is in pain now." Looking back, I could see that he was feeling the pain that the bag was feeling. "Remind me to never get you angry." I laughed at the agony behind his eyes.

"Done." I wiped my forehead across my arm to eliminate the sweat that was dropping off my face. I walked over to the bench and sat for a second as my adrenaline once again came down to a reasonable rate.

"Do you feel any better?" I hadn't even noticed that Stephen had moved from the lockers. He now was sitting on the bench across from me just watching all my muscles become mush as the last of my energy escaped my body. "I am going to take that as a yes. Though you look like you are going to collapse at any moment." That's how I felt too.

I put my head in my hands but I instantly fell over because my arms did not have any strength left in them to hold me up. Stephen caught me, though, before I fell to the floor. He helped me sit up straight again. "This is really getting to you, isn't it?" I didn't even have the energy to nod. "Okay, I think you need to go home. I'll call Connor to come pick you up."

"He can't. He doesn't have a car."

"Caroline does, doesn't she?" That was true she did. But I didn't want her coming to my rescue. "Wait she is the one that put you in this state. Probably wouldn't be a good idea to have her come here. I could take your car and then have Connor come back with me. He can drive your car back." I didn't want to be alone with Caroline either.

"I will be okay here. Just leave me here. I'll rest until I feel like I can drive."

"No Abby."

"Fine, call him. Tell him you are coming to pick him up. Tell him also to not let Caroline stay in my flat. I don't trust her with Rex." My voice sounded so weak as I spoke that I could barely understand what I was saying myself. But he understood. He immediately pulled out his phone and dialed Connor's number.

"Connor, I am coming to get you… Don't ask questions, just do it." He searched my jacket pockets for my keys. However, he didn't seem to be able to fine them. I weakly reached for my jacket, which he handed over to me. I could barely hold the jacket up but accomplished to reach into one of the pockets and pull out my keys.

He relieved my arm of the jacket's weight, laying the jacket across my body. He then took the keys from my limp fingers.

He remained on the phone with Connor a few more minutes. "Oh, and Connor, Abby's request, **DO NOT** leave Caroline in the house when I get you. She has to leave. If she is still there when I get there you will be in trouble." He didn't give Connor time to even say anything back before he hung up.

Stephen slid his phone back into his pocket and started to search through the unlocked lockers for something. I could barely keep my eyes open so I didn't notice what he was looking for.

My body began to drift off into sleep. But before I completely lost consciousness I felt my head being lightly lifted up and a soft cushion placed under it. The cloth was cold on my neck causing a river of shivers to ripple down my spine.

A cool hand ran across my face. "I am going to go get Connor now. You stay here okay?" I moaned an acknowledgement. I wasn't planning on moving anywhere farther than my current location. I felt weak from all the energy that I exerted.

The cool hand disappeared from my face. Heat rushed to replace the area in which the hand had touched. My skin began to prickle and itch with the new heat. But my body could no longer fight off the sleep. Not too much longer after Stephen left I fell asleep lying on the bench.

***

"She is fine," I heard from a distance, "She just tired herself out. What happened earlier at the flat?"

"Me and Caroline went to a movie. When returned we found Abby dancing around the flat. It was funny. Me and Caroline started to laugh. I had to mess with her which caused her to try and beat me up."

"And she won, right?"

"She never got me, mate. I was too fast for her." I could hear the smile in Connor's voice. Stephen must have stared him down because that smile in his voice quickly disappeared. "She then went to the kitchen to go get water. I left Caroline in the living room so I could go get a movie from upstairs."

"Didn't you just say that you and Caroline had just come back from a movie?"

"That movie sucked. It was the new one that just came out about…" I am guessing that once again Stephen had given him a aggravated look. "When I came back downstairs I heard the glass fall in the kitchen. I ran to find out if she was okay."

"So you have no idea how frustrated she has been? What is causing her to act like this?"

"I could tell that there was something going on. But no I do not know the cause. Now I just wish someone would tell me what happened. Why she is acting so strange today."

"That's up to her to tell you not me."

Footsteps came closer and closer. There was no talking but I could sense that they had a lot more to say then they were.

Gently, my body rose from the bench, my body pressed against a warm but firm surface. I curled as much as I possible could against the warmth. "Let's get her to the car so you can get her home." I felt the rumble against my chest as they spoke. It tickled my stomach as it vibrated down.

They shifted me in their arms momentarily as they adjusted my jacket over my torso. A shiver ran down my spine as cold air rushed across my bare skin. "Let's get out of here. She needs to sleep."

"Mate, you don't have to take her. I can get her back to the car. You have work to do."

"Move Connor." The command was firm and Connor gave no opposition to the order.

Everything became relaxed and quiet again as I drifted back out to sleep.

***

"Get the door Connor." I groaned as cold air once again seemed to encase my body. The warmth was still pressed against my body. My head was cradled in the crook of Stephen's arm.

"Would it hurt once to say please?"

"Connor." His annoyance in Connor was growing with each moment that passed.

The door must have finally been opened because next thing I was aware of was that my body was being laid out in the car. I nestled my body into the warmth of the back of the seat.

I could hear the silent conversation outside the car. "When you get her back to the flat, carry her to her room. Let her sleep. And keep Caroline out. Don't invite her back over."

"Why is Caroline being alienated? Can you answer that? What did she do?" The car door was slammed shut which made me cringe.

"Just get her home. Tell her if she needs me to just call. And don't mess this up."

Stephen had to have walked away because Connor shouted after him, "Well that would be harder than it sounds." I swear I could even hear him sigh as he realized that Stephen was not going to react.

Within seconds I heard the driver side door open. "Why is it me that he hates? What did I do?" That must have been meant to be a rhetorical question because he didn't even wait for an answer. I heard his hand hit the steering wheel before he brought the engine to life.

Once again, I fell to unconsciousness.

***

"Come here you." I was rocked awake as Connor struggled to pull me from the car. I couldn't be that heavy could I? No I couldn't. I have been carried by Connor before. Whenever we watch a movie and I fall asleep, Connor carries me up to my bed. So why was he having trouble now?

Could it be because we are in the car?

I responded as best as I could due to my muscles hurting so bad. I scooted my body forward out of the car and rose my arm slightly. Connor immediately took the hit and wrapped my offered arm around his neck. Careful to not strain my muscles, he slid his arm under my legs and lifted me up out of the car. "Nice to see you are not completely catatonic." A small smile crossed my face at his comment.

With a strange little maneuver, he was able to close the car door without dropping me. I was impressed that he could even pick me up let alone maneuver around without a indication of ever dropping me. I felt safe against Connor, though, I would never admit it to him.

There were a lot of things that I would never admit to Connor. Especially when he is with Caroline still. Some things are to personal to tell anyone, even your best friend.

"So, are you waking up or do I have to carry you all the way up to your room?" His voice shook me from my thoughts. I didn't feel like sleeping anymore but I couldn't control how my body felt.

A small little moan escape my lips in response to his question. "I'm going to take that as I have to bring you upstairs."

"Don't… make… it… sound… like… such… a… task… Connor," I accomplished to mumble in a barely audible voice which rewarded me with a little chuckle from him. "Its not a burden, I just want so answers that's all. Can you blame me for that?" I couldn't blame him for that. He should know what was going on but I could not bring myself to even think about telling him because he was happy with Caroline. I just want to see him happy. "I want to know why you don't like Caroline or why you asked Stephen instead of me for help. I just want to understand why it seems like you no longer want to be my friend."

I felt my heart break as he talked. I had never seen how much my actions seemed to hurt Connor. I admit, I am not the biggest fan of Caroline but I allowed her in my flat because I knew that she made Connor happy.

What am I talking about? Caroline is using my best friend to get information about the ARC. "If you… knew… everything… that was… going on… right now, you… may… understand… that I am… not pulling… away from you."

Connor seemed to remain speechless as I cringed in pain when I once again inhaled breath. My chest was burning as my muscles started to protest to any motion. A whimper past my lips as the burning intensified.

I could feel Connor's concern as he stared down at my battered body. "Connor… can I go lie down… please?"

"Of course Abby."

***

A few hours later, I awoke to silence. What time was it? Was it the middle of the night?

I quickly turned to look at the clock next to my bed, which rewarded me with a searing pain coursing up my spine. Swearing under my breath, I once again tried to see the clock, more slowly. It was only eight. Why was it so quiet downstairs? Usually by now Connor would have some movie on.

I slowly got myself into a sitting position which caused muscles in my legs and arms to throb. I had done a good amount of damage to my body and now I was going to pay for it. With as much energy as I could muster, I pushed my body up. My body refused to be stable and I nearly fell on my face.

When I had once again fixed my footing, I walked at a snail's pace to the railing on the stairs. Looking over, the whole downstairs was lit up but still no noise. Where had Connor gone?

"Connor?"

No response had followed. A little louder I called again. "Connor?"

Still no one responded back.

I decided that the best plan was to make my way down the stairs to look for him.

However, when I got to the stairs, I started to dread my decision. But my curiosity got the best of me. Gradually, I took the steps down. With each step feeling how sore my muscles were.

Note to self, never take out your anger on a punching bag for thirty minutes straight. Its not a good idea.

The last step came with a relief.

"Connor?" Still no reply. Where could Connor have gone? Unless he went out with Caroline because Stephen told him not to bring her back here.

Waddling as fast as I could, I made my way over to the couch which felt like heaven on my aching muscles. To my relief I found my jacket from earlier on the couch's arm. I might as well call Connor to see where he was, it beat trying to walk around. I picked through the pockets till I found my phone. Before I could process what I was doing I had Connor's cell phone dialed and the phone to my ear.

It rang only twice before I was hit with his voice message. I waited for it to finish and left him a quick message. Connor always had his phone on and answered every time. This was weird. Connor was gone at eight at night and didn't answer his phone. That was not the typical Connor.

My phone started to ring two seconds later. I checked the id on the screen. It read Connor. I quickly answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey Abs. How you feeling?"

"I'm in a bit of pain. But no worries I will make it. Where are you?"

"I had to go to see Caroline to explain why she couldn't come back over. Then she got me watching a movie and I guess I just lost track of time. I figured you would be fine because you were sleeping. I really wish I was there though when you woke up." That was the Connor I remembered. The one that cared about his friends and wanted to help them. "Caroline is a bit upset that she can't come over but I was told to let you rest. So are you still in one piece?"

"Yeah Connor. I am still in one piece."

"Good, that gives Stephen no reason to kill me."

"Why would Stephen…oh. The fact that you are not here and I just walked around the flat by myself."

"Yeah. Wait, where are you?"

"Couch."

"How?"

"Walked from my bed to the stairs down the stairs to the couch where I found my jacket."

"Geez, he is going to kill me."

"I won't tell if you don't."

"Thanks Abby." I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Connor?"

"Oi, Abby."

"Where are you right now?" I could imagine him wondering around the dark streets just admiring the scene. After today, I wouldn't blame him if he didn't want to be near me. "I'm a few minutes away. Why?"

"No reason. Did you ever let Rex out of the bathroom?"

"Oh god. I forgot about him. I will when I get back I promise."

"Don't feel bad, its been a long day. See you in a few." I pulled the phone away from my ear and watched as the screen flashed saying that Connor too had hung up.

Once again curiosity got the best of me. I flipped through my missed calls list to see who had wanted to talk to me. Most of the were Connor on random occasions when he just wanted to say hi to me or when he was telling me about this "amazing" new movie he wanted to see.

Connor actually held all the missed calls except one. The very top of the list was a call I missed an hour ago from Stephen. Why had Stephen called my phone?

I hit the call button and automatically it dialed Stephen's number. The phone rang about seven times before I heard his voice on the other side. "Hello?"

"Hi, its Abby. You called me earlier?"

"I wanted to make sure you were okay. That Connor hadn't damaged you further then you already were."

"Connor was very good don't worry."

"Where is he? If I may ask."

"He stepped out for a second. He will be back in a few minutes."

"He left you there alone?"

"Relax. I am fine in my flat. Its actually quiet for once. Wait why am I tell you this? Connor is perfectly capable of taking care of me."

"Abby don't cover for him. I know that he can be a bit forgetful of important things at moments."

"And what about me. Don't you think I can care for myself?"

"You came to me today to complain about his girlfriend. What do you think my answer would be?"

"Stephen…"

"I know you can handle yourself, Abby, its just not when it comes to personal lives combining with work life."

"I am fine Stephen."

"Just call if you need anything that Connor can't get for you okay?"

"Sure." I instantly hung up the phone without waiting for Stephen to say goodbye. What made him think that he could be the one to dictate how my life worked.

Unless… No, he never felt that way about me. I did once for him but he never liked me in return.

I heard the flat door bang as it opened. The clamor had startled me, making me drop my phone in the space between me and the couch. I let out an exasperated sigh. Connor was never good at easily opening the door.

"Oi, Abby," he called up the stairs, "you okay?" Just as fast as his voice carried up the stairs, I saw his head bobbing into view. "Yeah, Connor. I'm fine. Easy on that door."

"Sorry." He had an ashamed look on his face. I just laughed as I saw the expression that was plastered on his face.

I slowly reached across my body to retrieve my phone from the space. My body cringe more with ever inch I moved. "Does it hurt a lot?"

"Yeah, I don't know why though. I have worked myself that hard before."

"I don't know then." He saw as I continued to stretch my arm across my body to get my phone. "What are you doing Abby?"

"I dropped my phone next to me. I am just trying to get it." Without warning, Connor walked to my side and gently, to not bump my sore body, he reached down for me. "Here Abby." He placed the phone on my lap before he took a step back. "Would you like anything?"

"No Connor. Thank you."

"Then can you tell me what has been going on?"

I could tell he wasn't ready for the truth. I wasn't sure if he would ever be ready for the truth. "Nothing Connor. I am just having an off day," I was able to smile like there wasn't a thing wrong in the world. And he bought it.

But I wish it was that easy to tell him the truth. To protect him from the real world.


End file.
